


D11

by Hanabeta



Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabeta/pseuds/Hanabeta





	1. Chapter 1

Devlin stared down at his father from his hover board . Kevin should have been able to see Devlin from the angle he was hovering at , but he just looked down. Staring into space or staring into the cells below his own. Whatever he was doing, he never tried to get Devlin ‘s attention. Devlin staring down at his father like this and just hoping for some kind of a reaction was really turning into a bad habit. He now did this most mornings since Kevin had been caught , when Gwendolyn thought he was at school. He had Kenny covering for him , so not the school or Gwendolyn knew he was missing yet. 

Since Devlin wanted to keep things that way , to keep it simple, he gave one last look to his father and flew out of headquarters and went on his way to school. Once there he slipped into a empty seat and let himself relax . He let his mind wander to the beginning of his new life.

It really started right after Ben put Kevin back into the null void. Ben had told Devlin he was welcome to stay with him , his kids and his grandfather. Devlin was incredibly happy for the chance to live with his new best friend and adults who actually cared about his well-being. Before this he was living with a business associate of Kevin’s, whose only real concern at the end of the day was that Devlin was breathing, Devlin ‘ s health and happiness weren’t the main concern. But because all of these seemed to concern Ben and his grandfather one of the first things he did, after setting up a room for Devlin in his home, was to take him to the doctor. 

Sometime after all the doctors visits Ben had sat Devlin and Kenny down to have a talk with them. He told them that sometime ago his cousin, Gwendolyn, had been married with a baby boy but the baby was taken by her husband and by this point people assumed that the baby was dead. But with the doctor’s tests there is proof that Devlin is that baby. Devlin couldn’t believe any of it at first . But Ben produced some old pictures of himself, his wife, Gwendolyn and Kevin from their younger days as well as pictures of Devlin as a baby. Kenny knew that his aunt lost her son when he was a baby but the idea that his parents and his used to be friends with Kevin 11,000 and his aunt used to be married to him was really too strange to handle. Ben and grandpa Max were pleased to have finally found Gwendolyn ‘ s lost son and to know that he was okay. Devlin was slowly letting it sink in that what they were saying could be true. Devlin never knew anything about his mother or his family before this point. Whenever he had tried to ask his father about his mother he was ignored. With the disbelief slowly sinking away it was being replaced with an excitement to learn more about his family and hopefully meet his mother. 

Of course, Devlin was able to meet his mother. The meeting was somewhat awkward since she was so happy to finally be able to see Devlin but he barely knew anything about her. But it was also kind of hard to feel awkward after a point. To celebrate their reunion his mother , or someone else who’s close to her threw a party with all her friends and family. His great grandmother, Verdona, had a very easy going air to her. His grandmother on his mother’s side seemed uncomfortable and had something to say about his father, it was nothing Devlin didn’t already know. Her husband seemed friendlier and made a lot of jokes to try to ease the tension, Devlin looked forward to seeing him again. Devlin didn’t expect to meet his father’s parents, he assumed he didn’t have any. It made him feel better at one point to think that they were both missing important people in their lives. But his grandparents were right there , surprised to see him as he was to see them though they were all very happy to see each other. 

Kevin lay back in his cell thinking about his son watching Him. Laying there he let himself think about what brought him to this point while he waited. He had woken up in what was absolutely not the null void. He was in what looked like a hotel room. From what he could tell from the windows , it seemed to be in the late afternoon. He let himself admire the softness of the hotel bed before he realized that there was a woman sitting by the bed and watching him closely. He was surprised to learn that it was Charmcaster. She told he with the help of their new employer they had rescued him from the null void and restored some of his sanity to him. She left the room telling him to come upstairs and their new employer when he was ready. There were new, clean clothes on the back of the chair Charmcaster had just left as well as plenty of food on the table with a note on how to work the shower. 

Since she had just told him to come up when he was ready Kevin decided to take his sweet time with everything he now had available to himself. Savoring being able to have access to that weren’t available in the null void, only a few hours ago. When there was nothing more he could really do left the room to go find out what was really waiting for him upstairs. After looking around outside his bedroom he could see that he wasn’t in a hotel like he originally thought. It seemed to be a big penthouse. Kevin, being a business man himself, wondered where all the money came from and what else it went in beyond fancy houses. When he got the top of the stairs he was in a living room like area , Charmcaster and the mystery employer were just sitting and chatting when they noticed that he arrived they smiled. 

His employer stood up and walked over to Kevin and introduced himself as Ines Can’t. He told Kevin that they all had plenty in common such as altercations with the law and having what’s theirs take from them. Ines asked that, in exchange for their freedom and generous payment when it is over, they both break into warehouse where he stored his things while he was in prison and bring back a amulet. Ines showed them a picture. It was an looked ancient, with a sad looking face carved into it. It a seemed too simple for Kevin. He asked what would happen if he didn’t take him up on his offer. Nothing he would be free to leave and restart his life. Ines just asked that didn’t tell anyone else if he decided to go. 

Even though they were both told to go think it over and relax , it was clear to Kevin that Charmcaster had already ready made up her mind. When he asked her about what she thought about what Ines was asking of them she told him what Ines hadn’t . Ines came from a magical family. But because of a curse he couldn’t do magic without drastically shortening his life span so he had to use magical artifacts, like the one he was asking them to retrieve. But since she felt that Ines was still hiding something from them so she wanted to know what Kevin thought before she gave Ines her answer. So what did Kevin think? He thought that if this guy was powerful enough to pull him from the null void he was someone to watch. He told her he would give them both an answer by the end of the night. 

Apparently Ines had meant for them all to have dinner together. So Kevin arrived with his answer. He would take the job , he needed one anyway. This delighted Ines. He pushed his plates aside abducted began excitedly explain what they were all going to be doing.

Charmcaster just sat back and watched Kevin. She caught him alone , once Ines had calmed down enough to let them eat, and told him now that he had agreed to work with them there might be consequences for quitting later on. Kevin brushed her off , he didn’t see any threat in someone who was powerless without magical artifacts. Charmcaster decided not to push him , she knew he wouldn’t like that and would only really frustrate herself. She could see that he was in a mood. She left him alone and went to her room to prepare. They would be starting the heist around midday so they all should have plenty of time to rest. 

But rest wasn’t something Kevin was interested in as he slid down the outside of his window. He jumped off the surface of the building and onto a car flying past. He hoped that he landed softly enough that the driver wouldn’t pullover to check for dent. But he was safe and they both kept going in the direction that he needed. By the time he had gotten to where he needed to be he had been a passenger of several other cars and gotten quite dirty from riding on the back of so many cars , he was thankful to Ines’ s ability to provide with a hot shower when he would be finished with his errands. Kevin hopped onto the ledge for one of the highest levels of the plumbers headquarters and peered into the window.

They seemed to be having a party. This was good for him , easier for him to blend in among the chaos. He walked around until he found a maintenance door and slipped into the building. He was just going to stay to edges of the party , to find out what all his old friends were up to after a decade of being stuck in the null void. First things first Kevin made a quick stop to the coat room and took the first thing he thought would cover his dirty clothes, then he looked for an empty bathroom. Once inside Kevin shifted shape until he looked like one of Ines’ s assistants. A tall blonde man . 

Though it made him feel queasy to look anything like one of his enemies, this guy had such a boring and unnoticeable feel to him Kevin couldn’t pass it by. He stepped back into the party and looked around for his old friends. The first familiar face he saw was Rook , he was talking to someone about a festival on his home planet. He seemed to be happy to miss out so he could support Gwen. Kevin felt a grateful to his old friend but guilty that his wife needed to be supported at all. He moved through the crowds of people until he bumped into a little girl.   
She looked just like Kai. This must be her and ben’ s daughter. The little girl glared up at him and signed to ask him just what he thought he was doing running over little girls? Kevin signed back that he had come to pick up a friend but he didn’t realize that the party would be so big , what were they celebrating? She told him that her new brother turned out to be her long lost cousin , so they were celebrating the discovery. 

Kevin introduced himself with a false name and asked for hers. She hesitated, but told him that it was Dolyn unless she was in trouble then it was Gwendolyn. He asked her how she felt about the discovery , it seemed like it happened pretty suddenly. She was happy for Devlin but disappointed since she and Kenny didn’t get to see him as much because he was spending so much time with his mom as he got know her. It was all very sudden, first they had a brother then they had cousin. She seemed to be getting uncomfortable giving out such personal feelings so Kevin thanked her and moved back into the party.   
As he was moving through the crowd he saw her. Gwendolyn Tennyson looked happier than he had ever seen her be. Amazing after what he did to her. First he steals her son then she finds out that her husband is wanted for corruption, selling drugs and weapons. After getting her son back the only other thing he assumed that would make her happier would be for her to see him in jailed for a very long time. He looked at her for while longer , knowing that she was only so happy because she finally had her baby back at home after he took him from her. 

Moving forward, looking through the rest of the party members he could see Devlin sitting with another young boy around his age who couldn’t be anyone other than Ben’ s son. They were goofing around feeding cutlery to a small rock creature. He could also see that he could calm down. He could see that if he couldn’t see the person that he was looking for it must mean that they were not apart of Gwendolyn ‘ s inner circle or friends with ben at all. So not something that he needed to worry about then. With this in mind Kevin felt that there was no reason to be at the party so he made his way to the nearest window and slipped out of the building. Kevin moved onto his new residence, the way, he came, but feeling much lighter. Knowing that his son was happier and safer than he had been in a while. 

Back with Ines and Charmcaster they went over the plan once more quickly and went to bed. They were ready to go by the time the sun rose. They left through the back door and got into a van full some extra security Ines had hired to distract anyone who ran into them once they got to the warehouse. It was a long drive from the city , which would have explained why the need to leave so soon. Once inside everything seemed to be going fine. Until they realized that one of Ines’ henchmen hadn’t kept the hands to themselves and ended up triggering a alarm. Luckily Ines was able to get their hands on what they needed .

But the alarm brought plumbers at a lighting speed. Those plumbers got one look at Kevin and Charmcaster then Ben and Gwendolyn were called in. When they fought, Kevin would fight like he had backup because that’s what he expected. But as it turned out Charmcaster and Ines had split once they were able to finish what they came to do? So that just left ben to take down Kevin. Something that must have been fairly easy for him since he brought Gwendolyn with him and then it turned out Devlin and Ben’ s son stowed away with them . With the odds clearly not in his favor Kevin decided to just surrender instead of having to face another humiliating defeat at the hands of his family. 

Which was how he got stuck in a cell with his son trying to be sneaky about starring at him from the other side most mornings. He was feeling slightly stunned about everything. Ines and Charmcaster had told him there were contingency plans in just in case things went screwy. But he would have never figured that with two powerhouses like him and Charmcaster, that they would ever need a backup plan for a job as simple as what Ines was asking of them. But then things went sideways and now his access to him and Kevin will have to confront the consequences of his mistakes.   
At school Devlin thought about how he had just about enough. He knew his father could see him. But he refused to make any sort of contact. His mother had told both him and Kenny that Kevin been caught with Charmcaster and somebody who is new to them. Ines Vermillion, somebody who is known for sweeping up strange and expensive artifacts at auctions. But much as he was frustrated with his father he was more frustrated with himself.   
Devlin wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say if he went up and talked to him. There was so much he wanted to know about himself and his father , he didn’t have a clue where to start. When he was younger he like to imagine that his mother was one of women who worked with his father and later he assumed she was dead since Kevin had such a great reluctance to him anything at all about her. When Devlin finally met Gwendolyn he felt like there was a big puzzle piece of his life given back , while Kevin kept hold of nearly every other piece. Apparently his parents had met each other when they were in high school . Gwendolyn was using her magic and alien abilities to work Ben to aide the plumbers. Kevin was working part time as mechanic and a arms dealer.  
They stayed together through college, got married soon after then had Devlin in their thirties. It seemed like that they were on a roll, unfortunately according to Ben, this is when Kevin’ s issues with his powers got in the way. Kevin had always felt most of his problems in life were due to his powers. He did, try at some point to get rid of them. When this didn’t work Kevin put the idea to rest. After Devlin was born it seemed like Kevin went back to the idea of altering his powers. 

This was found out when he was caught experimenting with baby Devlin. It was supposedly to see how his abilities would present themselves. But nobody would listen to that. Kevin is an osmosian. If he really wanted to find out how their powers manifested he could have looked into it by going to Osmos V. After Kevin got caught experimenting on his own son he took all his research and kidnapped Devlin then disappeared. Although his research was gone the plumbers investigating had found evidence that he had been selling alien drugs and weapons.

All this barely filled in the gaps. He needed to hear the story of what went down from his father’s mouth. So at lunch he went back to plumbers headquarters holding cells. Walking in Devlin realized that he would lose his chance to do this immediately when he saw some flashing lights then a group of Charmcaster’ s rock creatures came charging into the holding cells along with a tall figure with a long purple braid. This must be Ines Vermillion. They walked up to Kevin’ s cell and motioned for him to get against the back wall. 

While Charmcaster’ s rock creatures went to work on the wall Kevin ’ s cell Devlin got a call from Kenny wanting to know what happened to him. Charmcaster just sat down in the center of the city and cast a spell that shut down all technology in the area causing chaos. Ben and grandpa Max were trying to do what they could to help while Gwendolyn tried to reverse the spell. The school was freaking out about his absence now to make matters worse. Devlin let Kenny know what was going on at plumbers headquarters then went to interfere with the jailbreak. Transforming into his mutant form Devlin bashed the rock creatures away from the hole they were trying to create in the wall and began to tangle with them. 

Unfortunately by the time Devlin arrived on the scene the whole was already big enough for Kevin to burst through. Kevin stepped out and called out to Devlin. He told him that at that at this point he was outmatched and he would have two options. One would be to keep fighting and the other would be to go get help for all the Guards Ines blew through on their way in. So with only really one option Devlin left to go get some help. He raced as fast as he could to get to the center of the city. 

By the time Devlin got to there Charmcaster had disappeared and everyone was picking each other up. So for the rest of the day they all spent helping those who were caught up in the mess when things stopped working. By the time everyone gave up and called it quits they should have been in bed. Despite this Devlin met up Kenny to talk about what happened with his dad. Devlin wanted to go after his father to put him back in prison and to get his answers. Kenny, for once, thought that going after Kevin would too dangerous since he was working with Charmcaster and nobody really knew much about Ines Vermillion. 

But Devlin was intent. So if Kenny couldn’t stop him he would go with him. So the next morning together they went back down to the holding cells to see if there was anything that they could use to track down the group. First though they stopped by Gwendolyn’ s office, to get one of her charms, while she was out. In the holding cells things still seemed to be a mess. Most of the security guards seemed to still be recovering from the attack , which made it easy for the boys sneak through. 

When they got to where Devlin last saw his father they came across the shattered remains of Charmcaster ’ s rock creatures, which made Kenny’ s rocky friend clearly uncomfortable. Leaving Kenny at the entrance, to comfort his pet, Devlin moved on forward to his father’s cell. He looked around for a moment before picking up a few strands of hair that were stuck to the cell bed. He wrapped up the charm with the hair and waited for the magic to happen. The charm was a little wooden carved dragon , once Devlin had tied the hair around its neck light began to shoot from it’s mouth, pointing them in the direction that they needed to go. Before taking off Kenny sent a message to Dolyn asking her to tell the adults that he and Delvin would be watching her dance practice. 

The charm led the boys to a hotel in the financial district. The boys quietly landed their hover boards on the balcony of the room Kevin was meant to be in. All the blinds were drawn so Kenny used ghost freak to slip through and make sure Kevin was even in the room. When Kenny came back and nodded in confirmation , Devlin transformed into his mutant form. When they burst through the balcony doors Kevin was stepping out of the bath straight from the shower. Tired and definitely not interested in fighting in a towel or risk lose losing to young children again Kevin surrendered. 

Since no was fighting yet Devlin felt ready to ask his questions. First off why was he kidnapped? Kevin’s answer was not incredibly shocking based on what Devlin knew about him. According to him he was framed, in part. Kevin’s story goes like this , he felt that most of his worst mistakes would not have been possible without his powers but he wasn’t going to change the past and stopped looking into altering his powers. But once he found he was going to be a father things changed. 

He wanted to make sure that his child didn’t have the same problems he did. Once Devlin was born Kevin talked with Gwendolyn about his plans. She felt it wouldn’t be necessary when he would be there to teach their son. While he disagreed he accepted this but first he just wanted to run some tests to see if it was even possible. He was using a lab in plumbers headquarters, that had been abandoned after a accident. That’s when he was over run by plumbers with blasters raised, blaming for crimes he hadn’t done . After he took Devlin and ran to safety he found out that they had claimed he had actually experimented on his as well as done enough research to like he been plotting this for a long while.

Unsure of what to do next he went looking for Charmcaster to ask for a favor. He want to know what she had heard about his situation. She told him that Gwendolyn and Ben were confused and angry. They seemed to believe in the evidence presented against him as well. He wanted the time figure out what was going on and to clear his name. So he asked her if she could hide him and Delvin from any kind of tracking powers as high as Gwendolyn’ s.

So he went out looking for answers, leaving Devlin with Charmcaster with strict instructions on what to do if anything might happen to him. The first place he went looking was a plumber who was working the same time he was using the lab and used to be a hacker. He suspected this hacker plumber was working with a larger group. He meant to get the rest of the names after he got through with the hacker but he was caught. He was looking through their office when they came back home. Surprised somebody an intruder was in their apartment this late in the night, they attacked. 

It wasn’t the best way to fight in Kevin’s opinion. The office was pretty small and filled with useless junk , chip bags and dirty t-shirts. It made it really hard to fight without crashing into some of the office furniture. He was trying to be quiet enough to finish it up without waking up any neighbors who might call for help. In the end the hacker got the bright idea of tossing a null void egg at him. Where he stayed until he got Devlin to fish him out a few weeks ago. 

Before Kevin can continue Kenny cuts him off warning them someone is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin barely had time to shove the boys into the bathroom before Ines burst through the room flanked by his assistants. He came in talking excitedly about how grateful he was to him for assisting with the retrieval of his artifacts. He started to go on about how sorry he was Kevin had to spend more time as a prisoner, when they both heard something crash in the bathroom. 

As Kevin moved to pull Ines away from the bathroom he attempted to distract Ines by asking him why he was called Vermillion in the news. Ines turned to Kevin, Vermillion was the name of the magician who cursed his family and he didn’t like that he wasn’t trusted. As he said this he tossed a small clawed hand from his pocket that pulled out pieces of the bathroom into the bedroom until it looked like the results of a earthquake. As Devlin and Kenny spilled out they watched Kevin moved to jump on Ines but was quickly stuck to the wall after Ines dropped something slimy on him. Walking up to Kevin, Ines turned to the boys and told them not to worry about anything because he was going to have to make sure that they can’t remember anything about him. Bringing three blindfolds from his pocket he began to move again toward Kevin.  
But he wasn’t able to get the chance to get any closer. Charmcaster just burst into the room with a few of Ines ’ henchmen behind her. She had heard that there was some kind of ruckus coming from Kevin’s room all the way her own room and felt that it was worth checking out with backup. But the instant Ines turned towards her , Kevin burned down the wall he was stuck to and grabbed the boys and ran out the window flying them all as far as he could from the conflict. He dropped off the boys lightly down near plumbers headquarters. After making sure that they were both okay be told them to go home, get some sleep and he would sort out his own problems himself.  
Devlin watched his father fly off into the darkening sky and slowly out of sight. Kenny pushed Devlin inside the building and fumed at Kevin. What kind of idiot thought that he could solve his own problems without any help when he could lose a fight to a couple of kids. Music blasting through the walls and the floors was the first thing that they heard as they got closer to the top of the building. Kenny realized that Dolyn must be the only one who was home or she wouldn’t be able to get away with the music this loud. He texted her they were home and she needed to turn the music down. Once she did she came to meet them at the door


End file.
